


Rope Burn

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: avengers, darcy, rope burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Burn

Darcy wiggled and dropped the last six inches into the hidden room dug out underneath the creepy old house. "Hey guys," she whispered, creeping forward. Tony's scans suggested there were no more booby traps, but she wasn't taking any chances. After all, Tony was scanning on his phone, caught without his suit after a series of events that were completely coincidental and totally not Darcy's fault, no matter what any subsequent inquest might say.

But surely rescuing your boss gave you back some brownie points on these non-existent mistakes, right?

She crept forward, pulling out the little flick knife she'd gotten in the secret santa last year (seriously, she needed to make friends with normal people). She started with Natasha: if she had to have her back to the door, out of all the Avengers she'd rather have the Black Widow covering her. Even if they were unarmed and in their underwear. Actually, especially if they were unarmed and in their underwear. The stamp on her blade was in Russian, she had a pretty good idea who her secret santa was.

Coulson rubbed his rope-burned wrists, seeming not to notice he was only wearing tighty-whiteys and sock garters. Then again, Darcy had to admit, her boss had nothing to be ashamed of.

Steve and Clint had both been knocked out with something - Steve had a drip, obviously jury-rigged to overcome the serum. She tugged it out with a wince before cutting them both free. "Wakey waky, boys," she sang. Steve blinked blearily. Coulson came to sling an arm under his shoulder, the fanboy, leaving Darcy with a still mostly unconscious Clint. There was no way in fuck she could carry him by herself.

Upstairs, she heard a bone-rattling roar. "Ah," she said as Hulk began to smash his way in. "The cavalry."

 


End file.
